The Daily Bugle: First Edition
The Daily Bugle: The First Edition is a story written by BIONICLEToa. It chronicles the life of J. Jonah Jameson, following his mindset through the career of Spider-Man. The First Edition ~The Daily Bugle: your number one trusted herald of New York City.~ Who is Spider-Man? An Editorial by J. Jonah Jameson. It started with rumors. A masked man entering the world of night time television, only to assist a robber who stole from the studio. Then, the testimonials poured in. Mysterious man swoops in to assist robbery of armored truck! Lunatic wearing red and blue tights webs up innocent men. Etcetera, etcetera! Eventually, the masked man ended up calling himself “Spider-Man.” So who is Spider-Man? He’s a criminal, that’s who he is. Whenever there is a bank robbery, Spider-Man always swoops in to assist the robbers. Even this week, a report came in from the Baxter Building, the home of the Fantastic Four. Spider-Man broke into their laboratory, and tried to fight every one of them. If that isn’t three criminal charges toward him in one night, then this very legal system is rigged! What other proof do you need? Unlike heroes such as Iron Man, Spider-Man does not protect people. At least Iron Man only guards Anthony Stark. Spider-Man instead swings from a building, descends down, and takes the law into his own hands. Yes, when we should be entrusting the police with these criminal activities, Spider-Man instead handles them himself. Does Spider-Man not understand the legal system here in New York? Does he not understand that the police must investigate in order to prosecute these men? I argue he does! Spider-Man is an accomplice to these crooks. Why else would he deal with them himself? Why else would he wear a mask? If the man wanted to fight crime he would become a police officer. Only criminals hold themselves above the law. Which is why Spider-Man, in every way, shape, and form, is a criminal. 'Nuff said! ~~ A new edition of the Daily Bugle is slapped onto a oak-wood desk by a soft hand, which looks to have blisters on it’s fingers and strange lines across them. The hand belonged to a young man with glasses, brown hair with a widow’s peak, and a rather square-shaped head. The young man looks rather annoyed, his body language displaying stress while he leans onto the table. “What is this about?” the young man asks. The young man looks at an older gentleman, who is smoking a humongous cigar and has his feet on his desk while being in a leather chair. The older man is quite wrinkly on his face (probably from his constant grimace), while sporting black hair that was greying at the sides. He also had a pencil mustache sprouting from under his nostrils, while his eyebrows were thick and dark. “It’s called an editorial, Parker,” the elderly editor states. “You never read a newspaper before?” Peter Parker tilts his head and raises his voice. “Spider-Man saved your son John, and you never mentioned it in your paper.” The editor, named J. Jonah Jameson, takes his feet down from his desk and leans toward Peter Parker. “You think I’m gonna praise the masked menace for that? He was trying to sabotage the rocket! Why else would he be there?” “That’s not true, and you know it.” Peter Parker’s fingers start to curl. “What are you, his lawyer?” Jameson shouts. “If you don’t like what I print you can sell the pix to the globe for all I care! Get outta here.” Peter Parker loses the tension in his his fists, and then stomps out of the office. He slams the door closed, and everything in Jameson’s office shakes like an earthquake hit it. Jameson, waiting for Peter to leave, then places his crossed feet back on his desk and continues to smoke. Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Stories